


Love in Summerset Kinktober

by statefarm_is_writing



Category: Love in Summerset, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Against a Wall, Alcohol, BDSM, Bath, Begging, Bondage, Boots - Freeform, Cowboys in Love, Cuddles, Domination, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2019, Lace, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mirrors, Nipple Play, No A/C, Piercings, Pinned, Post workout, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Suits, Teasing, Ties, Toys, Uniforms, Voyeurism, Western, Western Romance, blindfold, getting caught, ice cubes, monster au, scratches, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statefarm_is_writing/pseuds/statefarm_is_writing
Summary: Roy and Arber, two lovey-dovey cowboys, have some kinky adventures ;)
Relationships: Arber Jones/ Roy McAllister
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my baby gorl glossomer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+baby+gorl+glossomer).



1\. Spanking  
2\. Bath  
3\. Voyeurism  
4\. Bondage  
5\. Striptease/lapdance  
6\. Lace/Lingerie  
7\. Alcohol  
8\. Marking (monster au)  
9\. Roleplay  
10\. Boots   
11\. Piercings  
12\. Blindfold  
13\. Hair pulling  
14\. Nipple play  
15\. Getting caught  
16\. Domination  
17\. Suits/ties  
18\. Begging/teasing  
19\. Mirrors  
20\. Ice cubes  
21\. Post workout (war au)  
22\. Toys  
23\. Pinned/Against a wall  
24\. Massage  
25\. Uniforms (war au)  
26\. Scratch (monster au)  
27\. Aftercare/Cuddles  
28\. Fingering/Rimming  
29\. No A/C  
30\. Free day  
31\. Monster au


	2. 10/01/19: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arber finds a "special" magazine and tries something new.

Arber hurried home as quick as he could, his boots kicking up the dust as he tried to avoid suspicion (and deeply failed.) He had the brown paper bag tucked tightly under his arm, safe from any prying eyes. He couldn't believe he'd done this. If anyone found it, he'd be shamed forever, and yet he still bought it. He was sure he would regret it.

As soon as he made it to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Sitting on his bed, he wrung his calloused hands together and shot a grave look towards the distressing package in his lap. Cautiously, he opened the bag, squeezing his eyes shut when it crinkled. He slipped the magazine out and peeked at the cover.

" ** _Drummer_** " it read. A handsome man in leather straps decorated the front page. Arber stared in awe. When that nasty salesman had told him he had "something secret" for him in that rich accent of his, Arber was terrified. Something in his eyes said that the bag he had sold him might just have solid poison in it, or something illegal. Now, holding _this_ in his hands, all he could do was gawk.

Arber turned the first page gently, slowly inching through each naughty picture and story. Every time he flipped to the next, a new surprise was waiting and he wasn't sure if he had lost his mind or if the whole world had. Men posing in skimpy harnesses or being tied up, articles upon articles with _very_ graphic details, even strange objects going places Arber didn't wanna think about. Why (or how) that damn Italian ever thought he needed this he'd never know. _And yet._

And yet something kept him flipping through the pages. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what it was. He just didn't know _why_ it was. Why would something like this make his jeans so tight and his face so hot? As if it wasn't already bad enough, now he wanted this too? But he laid down anyways, leaning on his hand and reading every article as if it were the holy book, and those scandalous men were his saints. Some of the stories were downright filthy, and he couldnt help but imagine himself there in that dark bedroom, with Roy bent over his knee...

"Pumpkin? Wash up, it's time fer supper!" Arber snapped out of his fantasies and shoved the magazine under his pillow, crushing the bag into a ball and tossing it into the bin.

"Comin' Ma!" He yelled back, frantically washing his hands and splashing the cold water in his face. He trudged down the stairs and set the table, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head as he picked up the forks, as if she had a direct line of sight into his skull and could see every dirty thing he had ever witnessed. The guilt was suffocating. They sat down to eat, and Arber was suddenly _very_ interested in mashed potatoes.

"You all right, sweetheart?" She asked. He gave a simple nod and a grunt, stuffing his face in hopes of avoiding any awkward conversation. He'd never been good with his words, and now was not the time to test them. "Well, alright then. Meant to tell you when you got home, but Roy called earlier, wantin' to see if you'd mind visitin' fer the night." She smiled as she said so. Sometimes Arber thought she wanted Roy to just up and move in with them, she liked him so much. As much as he complained, it warmed his heart to see her proud of him, especially after spending so long afraid of ever telling.

"Did he now?" He said in the most disinterested voice he could muster. As soon as he got upstairs again, he was gonna burn that magazine, that was for sure. Probably. Maybe tear out a page or two for a rainy day. Barbra furrowed her brow as she watched her son. Since when had he stopped getting excited about Roy?

"Are y'all two in a fight? You seem mighty upset." She asked softly. He frowned.

"I ain't upset." She sighed and laid her hands in her lap.

"Alright son. Just tell me if something's up with him. I'm sure I can knock some sense into that boy."

"Please don't." Arber mumbled, standing up from the table and taking his empty plate to the sink. She smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Go on, then." She exclaimed, "Don't forget to wrap up."

"Mama!" He whisper-yelled, sending her into a fit of laughter. Flustered and upset, Arber snatched his hat from the coat hook and stomped out of the house, throwing himself into his truck and speeding off. He relaxed back into his seat after a while, his mind returning to his fantasies again. A small smile slipped onto his face once he could see Roy's house in the distance, where a single light on the porch flickered.

"Hey sugar!" Roy called out from his chair. Arber stuck his hand out the window and grinned. It had been a while since they'd had any alone time, and that magazine had given him quite a few ideas. He parked his car and sauntered out, trying to keep an even face (for Roy had a bad habit of nearly reading his mind) and smiling at his sweetheart.

"Hey baby," he whispered, kissing him on the cheek, "You been alright?" Roy nodded and chuckled softly.

"You dont have ta' keep quiet, Arb, ain't nobody home but us." He said, a little extra loudly for emphasis. Arber swung his arm around his shoulders and they headed inside. They tumbled onto the couch together, a mess of kisses and laughing that made the whole world melt away. Roy felt a thick heat against his thigh and grinned against Arber's cheek.

"You alright, sugar?" Arber asked. Roy mumbled happily into his cheek and palmed the front of his jeans, kissing his neck as he sucked in a deep breath. With his lover's affections, Arber's mind returned to the magazine again. Would Roy ever want to do something like that? He may be a dirty son of a gun, but not that dirty. Or was he? Pretty soon Arber had forgotten himself in his worries, staring at the ceiling and resting his hands on Roy's behind.

"Arb?" Roy questioned. "Somethin' up?" Arber shook his head and pressed his lips against his, swallowing his worries and sitting up, pulling his man into his lap. It was easier to forget his new ideas when Roy's mouth was exploring again, leaving gentle kisses across his cheek and sucking lightly at his neck. He felt a small pain on the spot, and groaned. An opportunity presented itself, and before it was gone he snatched it.

"Roy McAllister, you better watch them teeth 'fore I make you regret it." He whispered, his tone growing dark. Roy chuckled and took a moment to admire the now bruised mark he had left. He nipped at it again. Arber grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder, grinning when Roy laughed and kicked his feet. "Yer 'bout to get it, baby."

Arber tossed him onto the bed and sat down next to him, pulling him close and bending him over his knee. He ran his hand soothingly up and down his back, then gave his ass a playful swat. He checked Roy's face and, upon seeing him smirking and red-cheeked, gave three more smacks. Each one was just a little harder than the last, and he felt a warmth spread under his skin when he heard his love gasp with every one. Those pesky jeans were starting to get in the way though...

"D'you know what you do t' me, darlin'?" Arber said, his voice slow and deep. He pulled Roy's shirt over his head and slid his jeans down. "Always teasin' me with those naughty looks of yers, you'd think ya' were possessed by the whore o' babylon or sumthin'." He hit hard this time and Roy moaned a quiet 'fuck!' before letting his head hang back down. Arber's hand stung. It felt delicious. Roy's hard-on pressed up against his thigh as he continued his barrage of firm smacks. Each one was personal, and not a single one hit the same. By the tenth, Roy knew he would have prints that lasted days. By the fifteenth, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

By the twenty-fifth, he considered calling into work sick for the next month.

"Arber, what on God's green earth- ah!" A wetness had started to seep into Arber's pants. He grabbed Roy by his hair and yanked him up, leaning low to his ear.

"You messin' on me, sugar? Cause that's only gonna make it worse fer ya'. These happen t' be my _favorite_ jeans, y'know?" He murmured, nipping at his jaw. Roy shook his head and pressed into his grasp. Another loud smack came down, and he accidentally pulled his own hair on impact, pulling a deep moan from the pit of his chest. Arber chuckled. "Careful there, ya' might rip your own scalp off." He let go of Roy's hair. As much as it excited him, he was honestly a little concerned.

"Please, Arb'..." Roy sighed.

"Please what?" He fidgeted bit, but said nothing. Arber groped a now-scarlett cheek, and it felt like he could've scrambled eggs on it with all that heat. "Use yer words."

"I can't take it anymore, baby, I just can't. I need..." He trailed away again, squeezing Arber's calf as a silent plea for help. He wasn't used to having to ask, but he imagined if he just went ahead and did it then his poor ass would be a million times worse off.

"Help ya' finish?" Arber whispered, leaning back a bit. Roy nodded. "C'mon an' sit up here with me, then." Sitting. The one thing Roy absolutely did _not_ want.

"Yer a real nightmare, Arb'." He grumbled, climbing up on his lap and gingerly taking a seat, wincing. Arber set his hands firm on his hips and ground up against him, relishing the feeling of _finally_ getting pressure on his dick. However, the roughness of his jeans on his red, raw skin caused Roy to cry out and grab Arber's bicep in an iron grip.

"Sorry darlin'." He chuckled. He pulled Roy to lean on his chest, rubbing slow circles on his back with one hand and stroking him off with the other. "You can finish whenever yer ready, you did mighty nice, really."

Out of pure spite, Roy managed to aim for his jeans.

Both naked and purely content, they curled up in Roy's mess of blankets and began to drift off to sleep. Halfway delirious because of the time and the other half because of the most intense night they'd ever spent together (minus their first night, of course), words seemed to come out of their mouths before they had even thought to speak.

"Hey Arb'?"

"Yeah?"

"Where in the hell didja' learn that?" Arber scrunched up his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, a uh, magazine told me to." He cringed. Roy sat up a bit, startled.

"You buy those kinda things? Arber Jones, you dirty dog!" He laughed and punched him in the arm. "I woulda never guessed, even after all this time!" Arber flushed and frowned.

"I didn't buy it, alright? Some slimy salesman gave it ta' me! I swear on my life!" Roy doubled over with laughter, and Arber grabbed him by the middle and pulled him back down into his arms, huffing at him. Roy grinned and poked his cheek.

"Alright, grumpy, I believe ya. Fer now, at least." He said. Arber grumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nuthin'." He was pouting now, a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Roy just chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"C'mon now, sugar-bear, let's get some shut eye."


End file.
